


A First for Everything

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Man Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: John Hancock has fucked a whole lot of people, but this is his first time with a post-T trans man, and he is really digging it.





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m so tired and this is not how I usually write my trans smut, but I’m in a Mood cause I want my future trans dick to be Praised. Hope y’all like it tho, cause I personally feel like it’s more. Nice.
> 
> Anyways I’ll write trans top later.

Hancock scanned the crowd, eyes locking onto one man in particular.

His eyes remained on him even as he tossed down a shot.

This was that Vaultie from earlier. The one Hancock had seen being shaken down by Finn earlier today.

Now, he wasn’t too familiar with this newbie yet, but from that first meeting, his interest was peaked.

He was all smiles, joking with Hancock as if he were an old friend, despite the fact that he’d just stabbed a guy to death right in front of him.

“Well that’s a fine how-do-ya-do!” He had exclaimed with a laugh. “Sure hope you don’t treat all yer Finns like that.” 

He was good-natured, this “other Finn”. 

Playful.

A little bit. Flirty.

Hancock licked his lips as he watched him come closer.

He wondered...

“Fancy seein you here, Mr. Mayor!” He greeted, big grin showing off a set of straight, white teeth.

“Aw, come on now, brother.” Hancock said. “No need to be so formal. Hancock’s just fine.”

Finn beamed, dark eyes glinting something playful, something that made Hancock shift a bit in his seat.

“Hancock, then.” He repeated, and Hancock decided he liked how his name sounded coming from this Vaultie. “How ya doin?”

Hancock waved Charlie over.

“Pretty damn good, I’d say.” Hancock replied. “How about a drink?”

“Nah.” Finn said. “Ain’t much of a drinker, I’m sad to say. Makes me real sleepy.”

“Just from a drink?” Hancock questioned, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Finn flushed a pretty red at that, looking bashful.

Looked damn cute on him.

“Yeah, I’m a light weight, I must confess.” He said. “One beer and I’m ready for a nap, and I ain’t quite ready to turn in just yet, ya feel me?”

“Yeah, I feel you, brother.” Hancock agreed, tipping his drink back to drain it. “Night’s still young!”

He let Charlie fill his glass back up, before he turned his attention back on the pretty little Vaultie standing next to him.

“Any chems, then?” Hancock asked. “Mentats, Jet.”

Finn thought for a bit.

“Well, depends.” He said. “You looking to chat the night away or you interested in something else?”

“Oh?” Hancock said, voice dropping lower as he leaned closer. “‘Something else’? Whaddya mean?”

Finn’s grin widened just a bit, eyes like slits, glimmering, heated as he stared into Hancock’s eyes.

“I don’t know, my guy.” He replied, coy little bastard that he was. “Maybe we could figure something out.”

Hancock chuffed a little laugh, before draining the rest of his drink, pushing the glass aside before pushing off the bar.

“Well, well, well.” Hancock began, turning to what would probably be his latest conquest. “Sounds to me like you’re lookin for a good ole fashioned ‘tour of the town’.” 

Finn shrugged, still grinning.

“Well, I figure the best man to give it to me would be the mayor himself, don’t ya think?” Finn said, crossing his ankles as he remained leaning against the bar.

Oh.

Hancock liked this guy.

“You’d be right, brother.” Hancock agreed. “So how’s about we get out of here. Let me...show you around.”

“Got a room at the hotel.” Finn added, pushing off of the bar. “Though, I’m awful bad at directions.”

“I’d best escort you back to your room, then.” Hancock replied, grinning. “Wouldn’t want ya gettin lost, now would I?”

Finn hummed in agreement, flashing him a playful little smile.

“After you, then.”

The two in agreement, Hancock put a hand against Finn’s lower back, gently leading him out of the bar, and down the streets to the Hotel Rexford.

His hand slowly drifted from his lower back, to his hip, squeezing it gently.

Surprisingly wide, and soft.

Then again, Hancock noticed something off about this man to begin with.

It was nothing to be concerned about, but it did peak his interest.

This was an unusually pretty man, after all, and he certainly didn’t look like any other man Hancock had seen before.

Hancock was pulled from his thoughts when they began to descend the stairs to the Vaultie’s room.

It was obvious to onlookers what was about to transpire between the two, but they waited until the door to the room was shut behind them before they started anything.

The moment that door clicked shut, however, Hancock had already turned around, hands on Finn’s hips, with his ruined lips pressed against his.

Hancock had to tip toe just a bit to reach him, sinking back down once Finn angled his head down to make it easier to kiss him.

His hands brushed against Hancock’s chest, those long, thin fingers finding their way beneath his shirt, to map out his bare skin as they kissed.

Hancock groaned in the kiss, enjoying how soft Finn’s lips were against his, his own hands squeezing at his hips, running up and down his sides.

The two broke apart for a moment, breathless.

“So, how you wanna do this, sunshine?” Hancock asked, fingers kneading Finn’s hips, hands going lowers to grab handfuls of his ass.

Damn, he had one hell of an ass on him.

Finn grinned like the Cheshire Cat, eyes twinkling.

“Well, I’ll let you decide.” He said. “After all, I don’t think you’ve had a guy quite like me.”

“Yeah?” Hancock replied, sly smirk on his face as he pressed his knee to his crotch.

He would have continued on, but was rendered speechless by what he felt.

Or, rather, by the lack thereof.

Finn giggled at his expression, pulling away to seat himself on the bed, motioning for Hancock to watch as he stripped down.

“Like I said: don’t think you’ve had a guy quite like me.” He repeated, legs now spread open to reveal what looked like a very small penis, and glistening folds, all framed by dark black curls.

Holy shit.

Hancock had to stand there and process that for a moment, but he must have taken too long, because Finn seemed to take his hesitance as a refusal, his legs beginning to close.

“Little too much?” He questioned, smile tight.

Shit, no.

Hancock stepped closer, hands on Finn’s knees, spreading his legs again so he could step in between them, kneel, and get a closer look.

“Nah, brother.” Hancock assured. “But shit, you’re right. Ain’t ever seen-“

He wasn’t quite sure the proper way to describe this, but Finn finished for him.

“A guy with a pussy?” Finn offered. “Yeah, seems pretty rare round these parts. You seem game, though.”

“Yeah!” Hancock said, a bit too eagerly.

“I mean. Yeah.” He corrected, hands splayed against the inside of his thighs, giving him a great view of what was between Finn’s legs. “Yeah, I’m game.”

He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from those glistening folds, and that tiny pink cock to look Finn in the eyes.

“So, how you want me to do this?” He asked, cause hell if he knew how to proceed in this instance.

Finn smiled, showing off those pretty white teeth again as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

“You wanna start off with a taste?” Finn said, more than asked, nodding towards his crotch.

Hancock flashed him a grin, before zeroing in on that pretty pink cock he had.

He’d sucked clits before, he’d sucked dicks before, and he wondered just how this would feel in his mouth.

So, without much warning, he dove right in, lips wrapping around it, sucking.

He groaned at the sweet sounds Finn made as he sucked him off.

God, it was so damn soft, silky, but it was still hard.

Not as hard as most of the cocks he’s sucked in the past, but it wasn’t quite like any clit he’d sucked on, either.

It was on its own level, and he fully intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

Briefly, he let go, just to let his tongue flick it, grinning at how Finn’s hips jerked in response, before he decided to run his tongue along those wet folds, tasting him.

“You taste good.” Hancock commented. “Mind if I get a better taste?” 

“Go ahead.” Finn responded, voice sounding a bit higher, a bit breathless as he squirmed a bit, legs widening a bit more to give Hancock better access.

Hancock ducked back down, letting his tongue dip into him, thrusting in a bit, before licking back towards his cock, wrapping his lips around it once more to suck as he let his fingers toy with his hole.

One finger fit in easily the first time, so he tried two, scissoring them and hooking them inside him, delighting in the soft noises he made.

He wasn’t a very noisy lover, it seemed, but Hancock was determined to get as much noise out of him as he could.

Finn’s muscles clenched around his fingers, his thighs also clenching and relaxing as his body shuddered beneath Hancock’s ministrations.

He didn’t quite cum yet, but that was just fine by Hancock.

For now, at least.

By now, Hancock’s own dick was beginning to strain beneath his pants, and he paused for a moment to loosen the flag he used as a belt, fingers deftly freeing his erection.

With one hand fingering Finn, and the other pumping his own cock, he continued on, teasing Finn to a peak, before pulling away.

Hancock expected Finn to maybe whine, maybe even get pouty about being denied, but to his surprise, Finn seemed only eager to see where this led them.

“You alright with this?” Hancock asked as he stood up, letting the head of his dick brush up against Finn’s folds. 

“Yeah.” Finn replied. “Well, should I pop a couple of Rad X first?” 

Hancock chuckled.

“Yeah, if you’re alright with me finishing inside ya. Glad you remembered.” He said, backing of a bit so Finn could grab some water and Rad X.

He waited for him to swallow the pills down before asking if he wanted to continue.

“You ready?” Hancock asked.

“Yup.” Finn replied, giving him a literal thumbs up.

Hancock cracked a grin, before lining himself up, plunging into him in one smooth thrust.

“Damn.” Hancock cursed, bottoming out. “You feel good, sunshine.”

Finn ground his hips against his in reply, humming in satisfaction, sitting up more so he could wrap his arms around Hancock.

The two shifted into a better position before Hancock began thrusting into him at a steady pace, savoring the feeling.

“Say my name, sweetheart.” Hancock said, voice husky as he picked up the pace, one hand inbetween their bodies so he could fondle Finn’s cock.

“Hancock.” Finn breathed, the sound of his name from his lips sending a twinge of pleasure down his spine. “That’s good, Hancock. Right. Right there.”

Hancock groaned, speeding up, pressing kisses to his neck, one hand gripping his hip.

“Wrap your legs around me, sunshine.” Hancock instructed. 

Finn obeyed, his strong legs wrapped around Hancock’s slender hips.

“Harder, Hancock.” Finn said, pressing a kiss against what was once the shell of Hancock’s ear. “Want it harder, faster, baby.”

“Oh, you got it, sunshine.” Hancock groaned, his teeth grazing Finn’s neck. “Fuck. Anything you want, sweetheart. God, you’re so good.”

Finn moaned softly in response, still so quiet, his hands clinging to Hancock’s back, nails lightly biting into his scarred hide.

“Kiss me, sweetheart.” Hancock said, turning his head away from Finn’s neck to capture his lips once more.

He groaned in the kiss, hips stilling to grind against him, delighting in Finn’s answering moans.

“More, Hancock.” Finn pleaded, and oh, did he sound sweet. 

“You got it.” Hancock said, shifting again, giving himself a better angle to thrust into him. 

He threw his head back, Finn lifting himself up to latch onto his neck, sucking what would have been a hickey onto Hancock’s exposed throat.

“God, you’re so good. Fuck, yes, Finn.” He moaned, head tilting back down. “C’mere.”

He wanted to return the favor- hickies couldn’t mark him up anymore, but he sure as hell could mark this pretty boy up, sucking red marks onto his throat, along with love bites, soothing the marks with kisses.

“You look so pretty like this.” He said. “You’ll look even prettier when you cum on my cock. Whaddya say, hmm? You gonna cum for me?”

Finn’s breaths were coming up short, and uneven, his walls clenching around him.

He was so close.

“Say my name, sunshine.” Hancock breathed. “I wanna hear you call for me when you cum. Come on, baby. Come on, sweetheart.”

A pinch to his cock was all he needed to reach the edge, head thrown back, back arched as he came, Hancock’s name choked out as he shuddered beneath him.

It was enough to send Hancock off the edge with him, groaning as he felt his cock empty inside those still-clenching walls.

He lazily pumped into him a few more times, riding their orgasms until his hips stilled, falling forward, catching himself before he fell on top of Finn.

Both of their chests heaved as they panted, trying to catch their breath.

At some point, Hancock’s hat had fallen off somewhere, which, when Finn noticed, he let out a few breathless chuckles over.

Hancock was loathe to pull out just yet, but nonetheless, he slowly slipped out, falling on his side next to Finn.

“Shit.”Hancock cursed once he caught his breath. “That was damn good, sunshine.”

Finn smiled, dazzling, before pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Hancock’s forehead. 

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.” He said, voice now rough from sex.

Hell, Hancock could get used to him sounding like that, humming his approval as he pulled him closer.

“Wanna go for another round in a bit?” Hancock offered, hand stroking his hip and thigh.

“Mm, that sounds nice.” Finn agreed, slipping a hand down to take his rapidly hardening cock in a light grasp. “Maybe I can return the favor and go down on you this time.”

“Maybe I’ll eat my cum out of you while you suck me off.” Hancock suggested, grinning.

Finn chuckled, his grin mirroring the one on Hancock.

His hand squeezed his dick in response.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He said, before rolling on top of him, already raring to go for round two.

By the time the two had finished with one another, it was early morning, both by then too exhausted to get out of bed until noon.

Even then, it was only because Fahrenheit had banged on the door.

“Guess I’ll catch you around, yeah?” Hancock said as he got dressed.

“Definitely.” Finn promised, watching leisurely from the bed. “Maybe next time, I’ll have you on the receiving end.”

Hancock “ooohed”, approaching him for a quick smooch.

“I look forward to seeing how that works.” He said.

Finn only grinned suggestively, before giving Hancock’s ass a slap.

“Well, off you get, to your mayoral duties, for Fahrenheit decides to drag you out herself.” He prodded. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Hancock laughed. “But you can bet your sweet ass I’ll get you back for that later.”

“Oh, promises, promises.” Finn brushed off, still smiling as he waved Hancock goodbye.

Once the door was closed, he sunk back onto his bed with a content sigh, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
